


【血精灵战士x血精灵牧师】天使

by YourMajestyFox



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, magic addiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 濒死的血精灵战士伊塔纳斯被血精灵牧师弗洛伦兹捡到并拯救，进而对他产生了也许不该产生的感情。
Relationships: Male Blood Elf | Elves/Male Blood Elf | Elves (Warcraft)
Kudos: 2





	【血精灵战士x血精灵牧师】天使

弗洛伦兹捡到伊塔纳斯时，他蜷缩在地上，衣衫褴褛，浑身发着抖。他把他带回教会的住所，喂了他一些魔法水晶，替他换上一身干净的衣服。

伊塔纳斯发着高烧，咕哝着听不大清的萨拉斯语。噩梦中他被成堆的尸体掩埋，有巨魔的，也有血精灵的。他想爬出来，却怎么也做不到，血泊在他身下蔓延开来，粘腻得令人难受。他努力直起身子大口呼吸，直到快要精疲力竭沉沉睡去，却忽然看到黑暗中的一道亮光，温柔地向他伸出手。

伊塔纳斯睁开眼，以为自己死了，见到了天使。弗洛伦兹抬手摸了摸他的额头，“烧退了。”他扶他靠坐在床头，又起身取来一小碗清淡的炖菜，将汤匙放在唇边试了试温度，“吃点东西吧。”他一勺勺喂给他，他就一勺勺乖乖吃下。伊塔纳斯出神地望着弗洛伦兹的眼睛，他长长的银色睫毛在眨眼时微微颤抖，可亮绿色的瞳仁里，却读不出任何感情。“我要去教堂了，食物和水都在厨房里。”他看着他转身离开，血色的夕阳透过门缝挤进屋子，将他一头银白色瀑布似的及腰长发罩上一层金色的光芒，像极了天使。

弗洛伦兹回到家中时，再次看到伊塔纳斯蜷缩在地上，浑身发着抖。他又喂了他一些魔法水晶，扶他在床上躺下，然后静静坐在床边等待他醒来。“唔……”“魔瘾，对吗？”伊塔纳斯移开视线，没再说话。“戒断反应，忍耐一下吧。”

接下来的数日，牧师每天出门前都会在床头留下一块魔法水晶，却也只有一块。没有足够的魔法，伊塔纳斯痛苦极了。他用指甲抓破自己的皮肤，摔碎水晶插在自己的大腿上，抱着头尖叫着在地板上涕泪横流。每当这个时候，弗洛伦兹就会出现在他身边，只是默默吟唱圣歌为他疗伤，直到伊塔纳斯在轻柔的歌声中沉沉睡去。而到了晚上伊塔纳斯清醒的时候，他们便会疯狂地做爱。

弗洛伦兹也不知道为什么事情会发展成这个样子。当那一天同床的伊塔纳斯贴近他的身体，伸出手环住他的肩膀时，他并没有推开他。接下来顺理成章地，伊塔纳斯吻了他，手掌伸向他的下体，而他同样没有反抗。他进入他，尖锐的疼痛令他紧皱着眉头，可他除了断断续续的轻声喘息，没发出任何其他声音。再后来，他有时也会主动骑上伊塔纳斯的身体。他的后穴紧紧包裹着他尺寸惊人的性器，艰难地吞吐着，而他依旧一声不吭，直到高潮来临，才会忍不住吐出一两声压抑的呻吟。

伊塔纳斯已经住了几个星期，戒断反应也消失得差不多。他白天状态好时会去教堂看弗洛伦兹布道，阳光透过彩色雕花玻璃洒下来，给牧师长长的袍子笼上一层柔和的光，在他看来就像个天使。他会默默离开，回到他们的住处做些简单的晚饭，等着他回来。然后他们会在一起吃饭，祷告，聊聊今天发生的不大不小的事，然后做爱，睡觉，结束一天的生活。伊塔纳斯曾经以为他大概就会这样过完他的一生。他爱弗洛伦兹吗？是的，当然，他当然爱他。他给了他第二次生命，他有什么理由会不爱他呢？那么弗洛伦兹爱他吗？是的，当然，他想他也一定是同样爱他的。伊塔纳斯每晚伏在他的身上将精液全部灌进时他的身体时，他都会这样说服自己。他当然爱我，否则为什么愿意为我张开双腿？

直到有一天，不该发生的事情到底还是发生了。伊塔纳斯无意中发现了弗洛伦兹储藏魔法水晶的小匣子，他轻易就解开了锁，面对成堆的幽绿色水晶不知所措。他的努力还是失败了，败得一塌糊涂。弗洛伦兹当晚回到家，打开门的一瞬间就觉得不大对劲。空气中的魔法味道浓郁得让人作呕，而伊塔纳斯坐在地上头靠床沿，眼神空洞无神，嘴角却带着微笑。他的手边是空空如也的小匣子，和散落一地的透明水晶。弗洛伦兹走上前，一言不发地收走水晶和容器。他试图抬起伊塔纳斯的身体，却忽然被他拽住手臂。“你爱我吗？”“伊塔，你魔瘾犯了。”“我爱你你知不知道。”“嗯。”“你爱我吗？”“……”“你他妈说话啊！？我爱你啊！我爱你你知道吗！！”“……”

伊塔纳斯猛地将弗洛伦兹推倒在地上，撕开他的衣服，直接捅了进去。鲜血沿着他被撕裂的穴口淌了下来，染红了他身下纯白色的袍子。“你从来不出声，”伊塔纳斯掐着他的腰肢大力顶弄着，整跟没入又抽出，毫不留情，“你喜欢和我做爱，不是吗？那你倒是叫啊！叫啊！”弗洛伦兹别过头去，死死咬着嘴唇，仍然不肯发出一丁点声音。可他的身体痛极了，眼泪涌了出来，大滴大滴顺着脸颊落在地板上。而伊塔纳斯什么都不管，只顾俯下身着了魔似的亲吻吸吮他的身体，留下一个又一个紫红色的清晰印记。他射进弗洛伦兹的身体里，又马上抓着他的手臂强迫他翻过身来背对自己，再次进入他红肿的后穴。直到他再次射在他的臀部上时，魔瘾的作用终于褪去了一些。伊塔纳斯愣在原地，看着面前被折磨得几乎昏死过去的弗洛伦兹。牧师浑身都是淤青和吻痕，下身更是血肉模糊惨不忍睹。他原本干净得像天使一样的脸上全是泪痕，嘴角也被自己的牙齿咬破，血迹斑斑。伊塔纳斯跪在地上，突然将弗洛伦兹抱进怀里，失声痛哭。“对不起，对不起，对不起……”“我……爱你。”弗洛伦兹挣扎着抬起手抚上伊塔纳斯的脸，用尽力气说出这句话，终于体力不支晕了过去。

伊塔纳斯的魔瘾再没复发过。他又经历了一次戒断，甚至比上一次还要痛苦，可他全都忍了下来。弗洛伦兹恢复得很快，不出一周便又能够正常去教堂布道。他们依旧会在每晚一起吃饭，祷告，聊聊今天发生的不大不小的事，偶尔也会做爱。弗洛伦兹在伊塔纳斯的身下，仍然不愿发出声音。而他们之间，没再提起过关于谁爱谁的话题。于是当一天傍晚弗洛伦兹回到家中，正式提出分手时，伊塔纳斯竟觉得内心无比平静。“我爱你，伊塔。”弗洛伦兹垂下眼帘，“可我不像你爱我一样爱你。”伊塔纳斯强迫自己笑了笑，难看极了，“我知道。我会一直爱你。”弗洛伦兹摇摇头，“会有一个人出现，那时你就会忘了我。而我会一直爱着你。”他伸出手，轻轻放在伊塔纳斯额头，“愿圣光的恩赐降临于你，与你同在，直到永远。”

血色的夕阳透过门缝挤进屋子，将弗洛伦兹的身影描上一层金色的轮廓。伊塔纳斯忽然泪流满面。他终于明白，他面前的精灵确是天使，也正因如此，他终究不会独属于他。


End file.
